One More Night
by GASPLudwig
Summary: It wasn't that I hated Sirius Black. It was that I hated Sirius Black. Or, rather, that damn smile of his. Sirius x OC (Male x Male) Marauder's Era.
1. Chapter 1

One More Night

Summary: It wasn't that I hated Sirius Black. It was that I hated Sirius Black. Or, rather, that damn smile of his. Sirius x OC (Male x Male)

"No." I tell James Potter when he leans too close to me over the library table where I happened to be reading up on Care of Magical Creatures.

"I haven't even asked you yet!" He exclaims, jumping back, and rushing to my side of the table to take the book from my hands. I sigh and look up at him.

"What is it, Potter?" I ask, resting my cheek on the palm of my hand. I wasn't in the mood for his antics today. Not when I woke up two hours too late, and my hair looked the way it did. No one in the living world should have to look at me today. Luckily, my amazing fashion sense had saved me from complete embarrassment.

"Come to Hogsmead with me." He grins, as if he's the most clever boy anyones ever seen. I bet he believed that too.

"Are you trying to be cute?" I quirk a brow at him.

"Seriously, Nathans, I need help picking out something for my date with Lily, and everyone else is hopeless." he explains, falling back onto his chair. That was true. No one in this school knew half as much as I did about what Lilikins liked.

"Okay, but keep your mutt at home." I send him a pointed look, before picking up my book once again. If there was one thing I couldnt do, it was handle James Potter and Sirius Black all in one day.

"No promises." He calls back to me, and hurries from the library. I'd need to get back to my room now, then, if i were to look presentable for Hogsmead.

James met me at the portrait hole three hours later, but Sirius was with him. What did I expect really?

"No offense." Sirius is saying as we head out, "But we can't let you have the final say. Don't want him looking, eh,"

"Gay?" I offer heatedly, and lift my chin in the air. Stomping my way to Hogsmead probably wasn't the most manly thing to do after being insulted, but then again I wouldn't really know what the manly thing to do was when it came right down to it.

"How about this?" James asks, holding up a pair of black trousers.

"Do you want to have sex with her or take her to meet your parents?" I shoot him down, shifting through a pile of navy sweaters. James was lean and muscular, a fine body for something in the area of a thick form fitting sweater, and a pair of lose jeans. Style was something Sirius already had a sense about though, and was pulling my preferred outfit for James from the racks as we spoke.

He shoved the clothes into James' hands and looked to me. "We'll see." I sniff up my pride. I couldn't very well let him know i would have picked the same thing myself. What would the world be comign to if Sirius could make an outfit just as well as I? "Here." I say, and add a new wallet to the top of the pile.

"Brilliant." James grins at me, moving into the dressing rooms to change. "You too go ahead." He calls out to us, "I should go get Lily."

"Go ahead where?" I ask Sirius with a quirked brow.

He shrugs at me, "Lunch I guess." He says, and starts walking towards the door. "Aren't you coming? I'm paying." He adds, and continues on his way. I run to catch up.

"Fine but we must go to the Hogshead." I stick my nose high in the air.

"Don't get your panties in a knot." He rolls his eyes, pulling open the door for me. I strut through, commendeering a table in the far corner. "Two butter beers, please." I wave at the waitress who walks around. She nods in response and moves towards the bar so I turn to Sirius.

"I don't like you." I tell him after a moment of staring.

"And why's that?" He asks, lifting his glass to his lips and taking a long gulp- unphased by my words.

"You're arrogant." I tell him, swirling my cup around in my hands.

"Is that all?" he asks, his brow raised.

"And you get around too much." I chide him, as if he's a small child who didn't know any better.

"Surely there's more than my good looks and sleeping habits that bothers you." He counters, his face twinkling like he finds this way more amusing than he should.

I lean in close to him and whisper out a complete lie, "And you think you smell good all the time, but you don't any sometimes you stink." I put him in his place, only he's not offended and instead laughs. "Stop that." I scold after a minute. He looks at me, eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Sorry, mate." He says, and takes another big gulp. "Ready to order then?"


	2. Chapter 2

"There you two are." James exclaims, walking into the pub a minute later with Lily. She grins at e and waves, before smacking away James' arm that reaches for her waist.

"Thank Godric." She huffs, sliding into the seat next to me, and eyeing up Sirius. It was no secrets we weren't friends, and Lily knew about me oh-so-clever insults- like the one I made about his hair being a rat's nest. I don't think he ever recovered from that one. "I thought you'd have gone back by now." She says, and leans over to peck my cheek. Sirius makes a comment about me getting more action than Potter, and I squint at him menacingly.

"Hey all." Remus comes up to our table, dropping down his large text book. Lily elbows me in the ribs. It's no secret amongst us girls that I had what someone might call a crush on Gryffindor's most likely to succeed. "Mind if I sit?" he asks, a perfect smile on his shy little face.

"Yes!" I jump at the chance, and he looks at me, smiling at how fast I responded. Blushing, I smiled back. Sirius clears his throat, a sour look on his face. I sigh obnoxiously, and turn to Lily, who is picking at my salad with her fingers. If it was anyone else I'd probably break their fingers, but I trusted Lily hadn't any diseases.

"Heading to the Quidditch game tonight?" I ask her, and she nods around a mouthful of lettuce. "I wouldn't miss it myself." I announce to the table.

"I never pass up a chance to check out all those hot arses." Sirius grins cheekily to the table, and I can't tell if he's making a jab at me or just making a joke, so I don't bother making any comment. After a minute, Remus leaves without a word, and I slouch back into my chair. Lily rests her arm on my muscled-ish stomach and bites her lip.

"I better get back then." I say when Sirius and James launch into a debate over who can handle a broom better. "I sense a 'my penis is bigger than yours' argument coming on." I smirk, leaving Lily with the idiots as I make my way back to the castle.

When I get there, I quickly bundle up in my Quidditch attire. Tonight was the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff game. Not very exciting, I'll admit it, but Sirius was right- you'd be crazy to pass up a chance to shamelessly stare at all those beautiful guys. Plus, Remus usually claimed a seat near me.

As I left my room, I slammed into something hard and tall. I fell back onto my bum, probably bruising it badly. I was sensitive. I look up to a smirking Sirius, who holds out a hand to me. I consider not taking it, but eventually give in and grab hold. He hoists me up so easily, I wonder just how much muscle he was hiding under that Quidditch gear of his.

"You're kind of strong." I point out to him, rubbing my sore bum. Immediately, I wish I could take it back. The last thing Sirius needed was a compliment. He got enough of those from all the girls around school.

"You're kind of soft." He counters, flexing his calloused hand. I quirk a brow at him. Was I supposed to be disgustingly rough like the rest of the males?

"I moisturize." I shrug, like I didn't realize he was complimenting me. "Anyway." I say, fixing my already perfectly adjusted scarf around my neck, and moving around him down the steps to the common room.

"Ready?" Lily asks when she sees me. Obviously I was, so she hooks her arm through mine, and we exit the room like we owned the whole school. Sometimes, I liked to think that we did.


End file.
